Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing system for sealing between an inner pipe and an outer pipe of a telescoping vacuum cleaner suction pipe, comprising at least one annular base body of a first material.
Description of Related Art
Vacuum cleaner suction pipes whose length can be adjusted by displacing an inner pipe relative to an outer pipe are known in the prior art in a host of configurations. The inner pipe and the outer pipe form a suction channel between, for example, a floor nozzle and the suction hose of the vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner causes a negative pressure which induces the suction effect on the floor nozzle. To prevent penetration of secondary air into the suction channel in the operating state, and thus, to increase the energy efficiency of the vacuum cleaner, sealing of the transition region between the inner pipe and the outer pipe is necessary. The inner pipe is routed within the outer pipe here.
Conventionally, the outer contour of the inner pipe corresponds roughly to the inner contour of the outer pipe so that only a small annular gap remains which must be sealed. Here, the challenge always arises that the displacement of the inner pipe relative to the outer pipe with the best possible sealing must be able to be take place with little effort and in a simple manner in order to not adversely affect the operator controllability of the vacuum cleaner suction pipe. Sealing systems known from the prior art for vacuum cleaner suction pipes have the disadvantage that either the requirements for the tightness of the system are not achieved or simple operator controllability of the vacuum cleaner suction pipe is not adequately ensured.